Conventionally, there is known an electric drive vehicle equipped with a battery usable for traveling. Such an electric drive vehicle has a limited travelable distance that depends on the state of charge of the battery. Thus, there is known an electric drive vehicle equipped further with a power generating unit that charges the battery.
As to the electric drive vehicle equipped with the power generating unit, there is disclosed an art that may be related to the invention in terms of controlling the amount of generation that depends on a traveling pattern in, for example, Patent Document 1. There is disclosed an art that may be related to the invention in terms of controlling charge and discharge while predicting a traveling condition of the vehicle in, for example, patent Document 2. There is disclosed an art that may be related to the present invention in terms of detachably installing a power generating unit or a battery for discharge while considering whether to travel around locally or travel a long way in, for example, Patent Document 3.
Prior Art Documents
Patent Documents
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-231505
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-150701
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-211504